Birth by End
by Eckmulzvydr
Summary: Ne t'es-tu jamais levé, un matin ou peu importe l'heure, avec la sensation que des choix que tu aurais fait, mais donc tu n'aurais aucun souvenir, affecte de manière irrémédiable ta vie présente ? Ne te poserais-tu pas, en cette curiosité, la seule et unique question concernant la raison de cette amnésie, ce qui sous-entendrait l'ampleur des choix que tu as fait ? Incipit End.
1. Birth by End

ʡ

Chaque marche de l'escalier de vieux bois craque sous ses pas, enchâssant par ses pieds élégamment chaussés des empreintes au contour de cèdre verni.

La dernière marche craque, l'abandonnant au dernier pas pour les restes moisis de cave amoindrie par les va-et-viens incessants de son ego libéré ;

Elle chute, s'étale de tout son long, son talon bien trop grand pour elle restant fiché dans la marche.

Va-t-il la tuer, encore une fois, ou jouer de nouveau ? Le bois du vieil escalier craque encore, à l'étage supérieur. Il va recommencer. Les lèvres encore plaquées au sol, goûtant l'âpre et poussiéreuse surface, elle ne peut contenir un sourire des plus avides, les yeux roulant à l'idée de la manière dont il allait encore la satisfaire. Encore, encore, encore, le désir, cercle sans fin, vicieux, si le vice s'arrête s'arrête le jeu. Plus de bruit. Les yeux azur redeviennent fixes. L'oreille est aux aguets. De l'ombre alors apparaît alors la page cornée. L'insatiable curiosité est alors éveillée, et d'une lenteur calculée, méfiante, le doigt fin la touche en y enfonçant le bout de l'ongle pastel.

Était-ce un nouveau jeu ? Contenant les frissons d'excitations de son corps gracile, l'excitation au bord des lèvres, elle se mord d'impatience. L'ouvrage semble ancien, comme la maison.

Il sent les pains ronds garnis qu'il lui prépare, et le sucre des sucettes auxquelles elle a le droit, quant elle est sage... Des dessins... Des bulles avec du texte... les pages tournent, les minutes s'égrènent... Chaque pas, chaque page... L'envie monte, les mains, le front est moite, le papier tremble, manquant de céder sous la friction. Ses yeux se ferment, papillonnent, se rouvrent fiévreux... Elle gémit, faisant perler le sang carmin le long de la commissure de ses lèvres meurtries... _Je veux_... _Je veux_... Je peux ?

Sa gorge angélique, toute tendue, étirée vers les nuées ciel du vieux plafond peint décrépi, révèle la transe de son inconsumable désir...

Mais les souvenirs affluent. Le souvenir. La désillusion. La terre noire. Le voile turquoise.

Brusquement, la retour de conscience arque son corps d'une virgule ténue. Hors du sol.

Tout devient bleu. Le voile recouvre le monde. C'est fini. _C'est fini_.

Elle pleure, elle pleure, même dans la nuit toute lune. Elle voulait. Elle voulait encore.

Elle n'a pas pu. Mais elle veut encore. Tellement qu'elle ne peut plus penser. Elle veut. Elle voudra toujours. Toujours.

La grande porte de fer forgé, au métal gris amer, grince une dernière fois en s'ouvrant,

la dysphonie entêtante de ces gonds polluant l'espace des ces ondes absurdes.

La jeune femme est projetée à même le sol, tenant de ses doigts meurtris sa longue chevelure,

que la rude vieille femme a malmené à travers toute la cour.

 _Mère Abbesse, pourquoi faites-vous... ?_

Silence, catin, et cesse de geindre. À la poussière je t'ai trouvé,

à la poussière tu seras rendue.

 _Je vous assure que je n'y peux rien, c'est..._

Cessez d'insulter le divin par votre présence, nul ne voudrait d'une telle abomination

dans les ordres, grande prostituée !

 _Je ne suis pas une figure apocalyptique, ma mère !_

Vous retournerez ces habits monastiques à qui de droit, dusse-je moi-même vous les ôter.

 _Ne vous énervez pas ainsi, votre cœur..._

Mon cœur n'est qu'à l'ouvrage de la chaste Vertu, à l'image de la vie que toute sœur doit mener.

Vous ne serez jamais parmi les autres, je vous bannis. Sortez. Sortez !

 _Mère, je vous en conjure, vous contredisez vous même les..._

Une femme ne portera point un habillement d'homme, et un homme ne mettra point de vêtements de femme, car quiconque fait ces choses est en abomination à l'Éternel, ton Dieu.

Vous ne commettez pas l'abomination : vous _êtes_ l'abomination. Hors de ces lieux.

La vieille femme, le visage déformé par le dégoût, pose une main moite contre son cœur palpitant, hors d'haleine. De l'humeur perle à la commissure de ces lèvres, signe d'une crise proche.

Le regard profondément contrit, la jeune femme se relève à grande peine, ses longs cheveux rougeoyant au soleil de midi. Elle se met alors à courir, sans nul adieu, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et le couvent, entre elle et Dieu.

Peut-être était-ce vrai, après tout. Peut-être était-elle cette abomination.

 _Hell's_ _Kitchen_ _, huit mois plus tôt_.

Les sirènes de police résonnent encore. Rien d'étonnant, elles résonnent partout. Elles ont résonné toute la journée, et vont raisonner encore le lendemain.

C'est le troisième jour.

\- Inspecteur Lombardy, de la Crim', toussote le jeune trentenaire au front déjà vieilli, tendant ses doigts jaunis par la nicotine. Spécialement détaché par le Bureau d'Investigation du SHIELD pour l'enquête.

\- Comme tant d'autres en ces circonstances, fait-elle remarquer, atone, en serrant malgré tout avec vigueur la main qu'il lui tend. On vous a recommandé ma présence, il me semble : passons à... ce qui doit être fait.

\- Bien, je vous remercie. Vous avez, Mlle, les excuses du commissaire en chef, et de tout le service pour le désagrément. Nous considérons que votre manque de sommeil n'est pas à négliger, d'autant que le rythme des identifications doit vous être moralement peu soutenable.

\- Pour le bien de l'enquête ou non, je ne pense guère, de toute manière, que je serais capable de trouver le sommeil avant des semaines... Passons. On a tous notre lot de souffrances, à ce sujet.

La scène, en elle-même, est littéralement dévastée. Entre les deux immeubles, au sein de l'étroite allée de briques noircies, semble avoir eu lieu une explosion des plus dévastatrices. La moitié des murs de chacun des édifices en a été atteint, baignant l'espace de poussière et de débris divers...

Une immense toile, laiteuse et brûlée, à demi fondue, étend ses maillons dans toute l'allée, tenant empêtrée dans sa glu les débris qui n'ont pas daigné tomber.

La lumière orangeâtre du vieux lampadaire donne au tout une atmosphère lugubre, morbide, au vu du point d'impact : un espace d'environ un mètre sur deux, entièrement calcinée sur sa surface, d'où émane les restes de ce qui aurait pu sembler de la chair.

Refoulant son envie de vomir, de pleurer et crier en même temps, elle s'agenouille à demi,

repoussant le pan de son long manteau de cuir rouge. Des larmes, elle n'en a plus.

Ses yeux sont fatigués, injectés de sang, de désespoir, et déjà des cernes violacées, creusées, ternissent le hâle naturel de sa peau. Mais il faut tenir encore.

\- Même sort. Semble avoir essayé de se défendre, espace calciné sur trois bons pieds, corps disloqué. L'éclair l'a saisi sans lui laisser aucune échappatoire. Une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est horrible, laisse échapper l'inspecteur avant de se taire subitement, confus, puis de sortir son calepin et un crayon. Il n'a eu une aucune chance. C'est la 356 ème victime.

\- Il y en a bien d'autres. Beaucoup plus.

Le fonctionnaire, que l'odeur de chair fondue grillée insupporte, redresse les pans de son écharpe sur son nez.

\- Je sais que cela vous est difficile, mais... Parviendriez-vous à l'identifier ?

Levant les yeux, la jeune femme agrandit son champ de vision, mettant à l'écart ses sentiments, et laissant place à sa plus objective observation. Là. Sous une petite plaque de tôle d'aluminium arrachée, que l'éclair a épargné, elle discerne la chair encore livide d'une main sans propriétaire.

La désignant à l'inspecteur, elle s'en saisit, le laissant appeler le légiste d'un hochement grave.

Juste là. Entre les creux des métacarpes du pouce et de l'index, deux points roses ténus dominants.

Elle se relève prestement, lâchant le reste de membre dans le sac que l'on lui tend, et s'approche du dit Lombardy pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il acquiesce gravement, posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- C'est bien lui, déclare-t-il juste. Encore merci, et mes excuses pour le dérangement. N'hésitez pas à appeler le central, si vous avez besoin d'aide. Pour quoi que ce soit, je répondrai.

\- Merci beaucoup... Mais je peux le gérer seule.

Le cuir rouge flottant derrière elle, elle s'efface dans la rue bondée, le regard voilé.

Elle ment, évidemment. Mais c'était Lui. Et c'était Elle, et c'était Eux. Elle. Elle.

Nul détour possible, et fermer les yeux, futile. Elle ne s'en relèverait jamais.

 _Harlem_ _, The_ _Happy_ _Negger's_ _bar, trois semaines plus tard_.

La bouteille de brandy se brise sur les dreadlocks, répandant le reste de son contenu dans les cheveux sales, et sur le cuir chevelu. Le choc envoie l'importun sur les fesses, alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge vif n'a pas même daigné lever le regard, ou ôté les lèvres de sa coupe. Laissant le libre passage à la bulle d'air coincée dans son œsophage, elle penche la tête en arrière, rote bruyamment et lance un regard assassin au bol à cacahuètes.

\- Qu'on ne me dérange pas quand je bois, le menace-t-elle avec verve.

Le barman, un vieil afro-américain au regard doux, mais à la forte carrure, soutient fermement le regard de l'habitué, y faisant peser la menace. Dissuadé, celui-ce se relève, et d'un pas vacillant, quitte les lieux en se tenant le crâne.

L'ambiance sombre, lourde et emplie de blues reprend peu à peu, et laissant leur regard s'attarder sur elle, la communauté reprend ses occupations. L'œil soucieux, le brave tenant du bar se penche vers la jeune femme, soupirant. Cette dernière, alertée par cette soudaine attention, lève un œil embrumé.

\- Une autre bouteille, l'ami, réclame-t-elle en conservant quelque souci de politesse. Juré... Je ferai en sorte de ne pas la casser, cette fois.

Le vieil homme n'en fait rien, hésitant. La jeune femme, au t-shirt large, gris et sale et au large pantalon kaki, vient chaque jour, de longues heures, depuis son retour de congé. Elle retire toujours, avant de s'asseoir, ses lunettes noires et cerclées, inappropriées au lieu, révélant de telles cernes qu'à moins d'y voir au détail, elles eussent vraiment semblé être des coquards.

Son teint, au bout de trois semaines, était étonnement passé du hâle brun et fin, au blême, sans qu'elle semble pour autant y porter attention.

Étrange, si il en est, qu'une si jeune et jolie femme, blanche, aux cheveux d'un rouge tout sauf naturel, vienne dans Harlem pour se saouler tout les soirs, sans exception. Et qu'elle batte, en quantité, variété et descente confondue, les pochtrons les plus assidus au quartier. Conscient du risque qu'il prend, le barman ose cependant lui parler.

\- Écoute, petite... la jeune femme lève le deuxième œil, sortie de sa morne pensée. Tu ne poses pas de problèmes, hein, c'était de sa faute, et je m'en excuse, c'est juste un idiot... Bon garçon, mais idiot... Sincèrement. Tu viens tout les soirs, tu paies toujours comptant, tu es une bonne cliente, mais... Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as encore toute ta jeunesse, et tu es bien mignonne, en plus d'un caractère bien trempé, si je puis dire... Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas dehors, à vivre ta jeunesse ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de tes affaires, mais...

\- Non, ça va. Les trois mots, brusques et las à la fois, semblent avoir coûté à la jeune femme, qui, ses longs cheveux étendus sur le comptoir à la propreté douteuse, relève son visage à grand peine. Ça va... Ses yeux fixant une plante verte, à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle serre fermement son verre vide, les jointures blanches. … J'ai tout perdu. Oui, c'est cela, j'ai tout perdu. Pas mes actions en bourses, ni même mon mari au divorce, ou mon job... quoique... .

À l'écoute de la confession, le barman sort, malgré son ressentiment, une nouvelle bouteille, lui versant une larme de brandy, qu'elle avale d'un trait avant de reprendre.

\- Tout mes amis sont morts, vous savez. Ce n'est pas comme perdre un proche... lorsque vous pouvez être entouré, pleurer sur l'épaule de l'un et être réconforté par celle de l'autre... Ils sont morts, v'savez. Tous autant qu'ils étaient... tous autant que je pouvais en aimer. Mes amis, les meilleurs comme les moins classes, ma seule famille... Avant, quand je rentrais à l'appartement, et que je me sentais seule, j'allais chez Elle, où je l'appelais... Parce que mon vrai foyer se trouvait auprès d'elle, v'voyez ? Aujourd'hui, je suis seule avec ma nature monstrueuse, seule avec tout cela... alors je viens ici.

Je reste seule, mais entourée, je me noie dans l'alcool, où le noie en moi, je ne sais pas trop, mais cela na suffit pas. Je ne dors plus, je peux pas, je ne mange plus, je veux pas... et chaque jour depuis celui-là me mène jusqu'à la corruption de ce foutu corps, dans l'intention de détruire ce foutu moi...

Il y a tellement de brouillards... Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais encore là, tiens... Après tout.

Laissant un généreux pourboire sur le comptoir, elle se dirige vers la sortie, traversant la brume olympienne de la fumée de cigarettes.

\- Ma jeune dame... Vous avez un nom ? l'interroge le gérant, muet face à la confession, qui n'en attendait rien.

Elle se retourne à demi, la naissance de ses lèvres se redressant avec grâce, mais peine.

\- On m'appelait Dawn, déclare-t-elle, comme si elle-même était étrangère à ce nom. Juste Dawn.

 _Un château et Manhattan, la nuit tombée_.

Étrange, si il en est, cette ombre encapuchonnée qui, même à la confidence de la nuit ne se révèle.

Étrange, sil en est, ce bois des plus vierges, et ce château, au beau milieu du milieu du monde,

qui n'a daigné franchir les siècles.

L'étrange est étrange, il s'est donc familier. L'ombre se décapuchonne, en arrêt devant le portail en fer forgé, mûri par la rouille. Le voile tombe, et l'ombre se révèle, l'ombre est une nonne.

Une nonne tout de noir vêtue, à la silhouette, cependant, bien dessinée sous l'œil taquin de la Lune. Le portail ronronne et s'ouvre, sous la paume l'ayant à peine effleurée.

Eut-il été utile, d'en noter le cadenas rouillé ? Les pas, sur les gravillons, semblent voleter et les cheveux, sûrement d'Aphrodite, jamais égalée, s'élancent derrière elle.

Une nonne sans voile, aux cheveux délacées, vient de s'arrêter sur la grande dalle noire, au milieu de l'allée. Pour les amants de l'asymétrie, sachez, amis, que c'est à droite, que ces genoux sont assis. Depuis son entrée, elle ne contemple que le ciel. La nuit bleue, la nuit sombre et ses milliers d'astres pour seule compagnie, ne semble valoir ni du bois sauvage, ni du château sans âge, l'idolâtrie. Ses mains, autant blanches qu'autant jointes elles soient, se couplent en prière, et en psalmodie. Puis, les larmes rares affluant le long de ses blanches blanches joues, la nonne pleure, pleure à genoux. Son regard a quitté les étoiles, car de son corps et son âme, nul n'y jamais parviendra, ce qu'elle sait bien. Le nez humide, et la joue baignée de larmes, le cœur meurtri, c'est d'une lourde et triste détermination, que son avant-bras se découvre.

Le long scalpel, d'argent tout muni, sourit à la lune, et sourit à la nuit. Des ténèbres, semble-il avoir été pris, car de la manche de celle qui en est habitée, il en a été sorti.

La sinistre habitude parcourt les chairs, jusqu'aux veines mais du cœur transi, elle vient, c'est là qu'elle vit. La peau, d'abord délicate, s'ouvre parfaitement, sourit tendrement.

Le bonheur de la souffrance, au malheur, se fait jouissance. La jeune nonne ferme les yeux, le blanc seul, de sa défunte pureté, hantant encore son cou, près du tissu nacré.

D'un geste mécanique, elle rouvre les trente deux autres blessures, les bras couverts de sang.

Ses longs gémissements, empreints de douleur, ne crie qu'un mot.

" Patience... Patience... Patience... Tu ne reviendras pas. Ô toi, fougueuse, tu m'aurais dit de ne pas m'en faire, d'être heureuse, en vie. Mais tu n'es pas là pour le dire, tu me manques, tu m'as menti. La vie sans toi... n'est qu'une sinistre agonie."

Plaquant son visage, et ses bras exsangues, sur la dalle de pierre noire, longtemps encore elle pleure, jusqu'au sommeil, mais encore une fois... sans trépas.

 _À l'arrêt de bus_.

Le regard vide, Dawn appuie sur le stop, provoquant l'arrêt de l'autocar, et le regard surpris du conducteur, qui la hèle, soucieux.

\- Ce n'est pas très sûr pour un joli morceau comme vous, de descendre dans ces quartiers, v'savez, la prévient-il sans qu'elle se détourne pour autant.

\- Là où je vais, assure-t-elle avec lassitude en posant le pied sur le sol, ils me considèrent aussi comme un "joli morceau", mais savent la fermer, au moins. Vous pensez-vous meilleurs qu'eux ?

Sans un mot de plus, les lèvres liées, le conducteur la regarde partir, étonné par son calme étonnant, son cynisme indifférent.

Puis il soupire longuement, redresse sa casquette et reprend en main le levier des vitesses.

_ _Rupture_ _

C'est un soupçon de soulagement, quand votre sang coule,

et que vous savez la fin.

Et le pénible retour, ensuite, de voir que cela ne fait que

commencer.

La lame, dans sa fourberie scintillante, sort du fourreau de plomb en un éclat sinistre, diamant.

Elle lentement scintille, prisme la lumière des cieux en un arc-en-ciel, privé dans la rue bondée,

au quelque curieux qui aurait pu le voir, si il savait le regarder.

Le commis de mande émit un rictus discret, puis passa impulsivement, machinalement, les extrémités du pouce et de l'index, dans l'oraison poivre et sel de sa noble barbe.

La lame s'éleva vers le soleil, et le bras se décrispa, parcouru d'un spasme à peine visible d'excitation. Une dernière fois, le diamant s'embrasa du ciel, et termina sa course,

là où l'autre main, blanche comme la non-vie, avait attrapé la longue myriade des fils de rouge passion. Point de satisfaction, point un cri.

Il s'étonna, laissant, d'un usage habitué, le corps s'arquer de moitié, en soumission, pour compenser la prise sur le cuir chevelu arrière, laissant la partie la moins glorieuse de l'anatomie au regard de sa tendre merci.

 _Que ta vie prenne fin séant_ ,émit le juge avec atonie en se mordant la lèvre.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, captant d'une dernière émotion de ses paupières closes un rayon de soleil. Le chant doux fila vers son cou, avec élégance, sans hésitation.

 _Qui peut prétendre en être, finalement_ , murmura-t-elle avant le terme.

Le rasoir esquissa son œuvre, un trait mince et fin le long de la peau gracile, légèrement brune, avant de regagner sa gaine de plomb sans avoir reçu la plus infime goutte ambrée.

Dawn mourut, laissant à l'être touché le poids de ses sentences.

La ville se reprit d'elle-même, elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

Le cocon se fend. La lumière blanche, les proches disparus tenant la main, une pièce immaculée mais étrangement familière, vous savez, le train-train de vos croyances ? Foutaises.

Il n'y a ni lumière, ni de dieu pour vous accueillir. Juste ce rien, ce rien que votre âme ne parvient à exprimer, qu'importe vos mots, tant qu'en vous demeure encore une parcelle de vie.

Pour Elle, un cocon. Des kilomètres de soi d'oubli, dont chaque fil se détend, ouvre la voie revient sa conscience, ses réminiscences, sa perception du monde. C'est encore la nuit, un nuage de brume la recouvre, l'entoure, la protège de la vie, la soumet au silence le plus absolu.

Que vient troubler, comme le pétale sur l'onde délicate, l'harmonie de la voix d'une âme céleste.

 _Well, I'm an Angel._

 _They said : an Angel, that's what you'll be : Hell, an Angel I was. I'm an Angel._

Sa peau, tout d'abord, lui fait signe qu'elle est revenue à la vie, un frémissement, un hérissement,

et la fraîcheur de l'aube, au goût de crépuscule. L'extrémité de ces doigts s'électrise, remue faiblement. L'orteil de nacre se pose sur ses lèvres, implorant la continuité du silence, troublé, de nouveau, par l'harmonie de la voie céleste.

" Je suis condamnée, pour ce que je suis. Ils sont dehors, avec leurs lances, et leurs armes impies, prêts à fendre mes chairs pour que je tombe dans l'oubli. Qu'ils trouvent, en la victoire, le bonheur de la liberté. N'ouvre pas les yeux, toi qui ne sais pas encore, mais sache-le : nul ici n'est mort, nul ici n'est en vie, nous sommes condamnés à l'éternel cycle de l'être infini. Si ils me tuent, ils se tueront eux-mêmes, et cessera leur ennui. _C'est la fin_. "

L'âme, en sa nature profonde, réagit avant les mots, commandant au corps l'impérieux commandement. Les lèvres rebelles, se libèrent doucement, d'une chaleur froide et nouvelle, et la pointe rosée, mouillée, parcourt en un souffle l'épiderme frissonnant.

La myriade de cheveux rouge la suit, semble s'envoler avec elle, quand elle se relève comme un songe, fendant l'air du parfum de ses derniers souvenirs prenant le large.

D'une main levée, elle passe derrière ses hanches, l'ancre au bas de son dos, appuyant le contrepoids de son front pour la faire basculer. Le bas de l'ange heurte avec douceur la rambarde de marbre, son soupir surpris trouble le silence, d'une nouvelle note en symphonie.

Dawn, les yeux-mi clos, soulève la jupe grisée de coton, appelle de ses canines les bords du mince tissu de dentelle, et d'une douceur sauvage, toute animale, le déchire avec soin en un rictus félin.

Ses lèvres embrassent le voile de sa destinée, répandant en un éveil nerveux la chaleur oubliée des temps de vie ; le frisson violent trace son chemin sur tout le corps, et laisse la céleste aux yeux renversés, transie, confuse.

 _Vous goûter de ma langue, a déclenché en vous ce frisson. Cet éveil en vous, depuis ces quelques instants, est l'appel de votre passion, excitée, appelant à en vouloir plus encore. La passion est un mouvement de l'âme, qui par le biais du corps est ébranlée, secouée dans ces fondements._

 _Cela ne la transforme pas, mais affirme le fait suivant : Vous Aimez. Vous Vivez_.

Un instant, les lèvres fines se dessinent, en attente de mots, ou de négation, mais la déclaration est,

sans appel, déjà ancrée au plus profond des pensées de l'être, donnant raison à la passion.

Soudain, la vie l'emplit, jusque dans l'antre de ses désirs : l'humeur humide, de son gant chaud et somptueux, vient de s'introduire en elle, s'insinuant entre les pans de l'hésitation comme la parole fine du sage instruit dans le discours des lambda, du poète alangui dans la forêt d'ici bas.

Un instant, vient à l'idée de l'ange la prière d'arrêter, puis alors, en son ingénue et naïve innocence, apparaît la première larme de ses temps éternels sur la joue de nacre, et sa lèvre rosée.

Dawn resserre repose ses doigts sur l'os fin de la hanche, sa main cherche prise sur la chair douce, sans une once autre que la saine fermeté du blanc et bel écrin, y trouvant le réconfort de tout les âges. Le songe éveillée prend droiture, s'élève au soupir gémis dans le Saint des Saints de l'âme, l'antre de pureté. La larme glisse de la lèvre, chute à la commissure, parcoure la peau en s'affolant, et chute, bien plus bas, dans la chevelure, aux refrains de désir.

D'autres suivent, et les couplets s'enchaînent, le lent, intense et délicieux tempo s'imposant, l'éveil fendant les songes, la main fendant le voile, et l'ombre la nuit.

Gorge renversée à l'âpreté de l'astre couchant, peau immaculée dorant au soleil levant, l'ange céleste silencieux, puis soupirant, puis gémissant, sous l'intensification des appels ne peut se taire un instant de plus, se mord la basse lèvre pour taire le cri de son cœur, que les premiers rayons cueillent, finalement, d'un regard tout enamouré.

Dawn pousse au plaisir culminant, à l'extase totale de son œuvre, l'inconnue au chant cristallin, qui sous le jour d'une foudre nouvelle, imminente et de miel, sent ses yeux, sa gorge révulsée du désir tout-puissant...

" _Les cavaliers de... la mort... arrivent... pourquoi me donner... la vie... c'est cruel..._ _fuyeeeeeeez_ _…_ "

La pécheresse à la chevelure de feu sort alors du doux songe, un long filet d'humeur maligne, d'union des âmes ornant sa peau et ses lèvres, frère de la source libérée entre les hanches alanguies. Un instant, le manque cruel traverse les yeux blancs nacrés de l'Ange, traversée par les dernières et plus hautes affres du désir myriadescent. Puis tout, tout disparaît, se délasse, s'effondre se reconstruit, se redéfinit, quand dans l'espace d'un temps évanescent le regard de feu se fiche dans le sien, le pli de la lèvre en une mue désespérément libératrice.

 _Sola_ _Voluptas_ , chante la voix de rubis avant de s'enfouir en une dernière et ultime joute, dans la libération de l'être enchaîné. L'ange gémit. L'aube jaillit.

[Mercenary Brief Life]

La guerre, sous les drapeaux. Les drapeaux rangeant les armes, ironiquement soudainement proscrites, la guerre, sous les billets. Les billets en manque, les armes restent, la guerre sous le manque. Enfin, le manque de vie, et l'éclair furtif de la mort, silencieux aux milieux des balles et bombardements incessants. Une lame, puis le réveil, et le savoir désespoir de se savoir éternel.

La guerre, sous la mortalité immortelle. La guerre, pour la seule pulsion. La guerre, pour essayer de comprendre, enfin. La guerre, pourquoi déjà ?

Léger geste en amont. Même dans l'armée des morts, c'est le plus vieux qui mène la danse.

Même où le temps s'est arrêté, le mâle alpha demeure, les jeunes loups suivent.

S'aligner devant la vieille demeure, jauger le balcon, la terrasse et les colonnes de marbre.

Se mettre en position.

Écraser son cigarillo sous le talon, frémir, impatient du travail.

Tirer.

Dernier encouragement.

Un chapelet d'insultes en bilingue, fileté comme il se doit pour chacun, art gras, épais de la motivation, de l'invective. Les mains moites ou aguerries se resserrent autour des armes, le bâtiment est mis en joue. Le vieux loup grogne, et lève la main, avant de cracher le mot qui déchaîne le feu.


	2. Birth by End 2

Comment faire comprendre au juste que la faiblesse qui l'entretient, l'apeure et le pervertit dans le bien est aussi sa plus grande force ?

Tout est là.

La nudité, au fond, n'est que l'apparence la plus pure, sans contrefaçon, de l'âme qui se livre à l'autre. Elle, était nue. Dawn restait agenouillée, lèvres encore humides, quand Elle enjamba la balustrade, royale reine immaculée de peau comme de l'âme, déesse d'entre-tombes. En un salto, elle se retrouva sous le regard des mercenaires, dont les balles imprégnaient déjà le marbre aussi profondément qu'un couteau dans la chair. Il faut dire, la maison saignait. Cessez le feu général, serait sans doute le mot pour désigner le silence qui implosa ensuite. Silence des armes, silence des hommes, ni morts menteurs ou bien vivants.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc si pur que la peau immaculée semblait souillure angélique sous le regard des impies.

Son regard, d'un mystique si puissant que la couleur n'en pouvait être définie, tant pleine de nuances, les glaça tous d'effroi avant qu'ils furent disparus, diffractés, abstraits de leur existence au même titre que toute la plaine au devant d'eux. Devant l'incapacité à qualifier le vide qu'ils créèrent, admettons que tout en face d'elle devint blanc, d'un blanc que seule sa chevelure pouvait égaler en pureté, non, surpassait en magnificence.

ʡ

L'envie, l'envie, l'envie, l'envie, l'envie. Non pas qu'elle se plaisait avec lui. Cupcake chocolat. Mais souvent, il lui donnait satisfaction, à ses irrépressibles envies, plus encore, - d'une respiration chuinte -, il répondait à ce qu'elle voyait naître en elle, et devenait lui-même la genèse et le bourreau de nouvelles envies, tant de nouveaux désirs, myriades de papillons bouillonnant d'un seul chant, l'envie - la lame reprend son souffle, encore une envie. Framboise ?

[Arrêt momentané]

Une longue larme, sur son sinueux visage et le long de sa joue creusé par le manque, coule et déferle jusqu'à devenir goutte de joie sur le tissu de la jaquette. Une larme bleue, bleu couleur mer Antilles, qui achève sa vie sur son corps encore chaud.

[Reprise]

Sa gorge offerte au ciel absent, le voile turquoise redescend dans la contrée, envahit toute la nuit et son sommeil apaisé. Un rire, un rire bleu comme foutrement jamais connu, un rire qui ne naquit pas, sanglot infini d'un être brisé. La lame chuinte et la respiration s'arrête. Le travail de mort effet, le silence de l'âme emplit la maison vide. Hope. Son sac est déjà prêt. Teddy vampire bedonnant, aux dents et au regard vert fluorescent, rempli d'un peu d'une solide corde, d'un briquet à amadou et d'une fiole de brandy. Le fait accompli, elle se lève, dans sa robe de dentelle au nœud bleu voilé, elle se lève et, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, emporte avec elle le livre interdit qu'elle tient des deux bras, tant sa petite taille ne lui permet pas de le caler sous l'aisselle. La poignée - l'envie -, lui brûle ses longs doigts délicats, un par un, et c'est tout son corps qui frémit. Le Monde Interdit l'attend juste derrière, et l'envie l'envie lui déforme le visage en un rictus de douce, violente et fugace folie. Sa traîne de longs cheveux bleus flottant derrière elle, c'est d'un grand coup de pied que la chambranle cède, quelques miettes de chocolat encore près des lèvres.

L'envie, l'envie, l'envie l'envie l'envie de l'Inconnu la projette ailleurs, et le long voyage commence enfin. Mûre sauvage ?

Blanc – Je suis vide, je suis vide, si vide...

ESTRELLA – Lève toi.

DAWN – Je n'avais jamais envisagé que le Chaos puisse être blanc.

ESTRELLA – Ce sont deux de ses personnalités distinctes. Donne moi la main.

Le Chaos – Mélange, brasse, hasarde, déchiquette, crée, reformule, pardon, je n'ai pas compris, plus rien tout plus de compréhension de rien de tout de rien...

Le Chaos Blanc – Un seul. Une fois. Un instant. Transgressons.

Dawn, les genoux à terre, lèvres encore humides, saisit d'un regard, à travers les trous que laissaient entrevoir le marbre, le typhon chaotique blanc qui venait de se former, là où le blanc, là où le blanc si pur, bien moins que Sa chevelure, était apparu. Aucun des mercenaires n'avait survécu. La main à la peau immaculée, doigts tendus vers elle, pieds en équilibre sur la balustrade en marbre, insista face à elle, sa chevelure de pourpre vif, Dawn, démon de toute heure et en fraîche attente de salvation. L'ange tombée du ciel, lui parla d'une voix aussi cristalline que le son de la voix encore en état de jouissance quelques minutes, plus tôt.

ESTRELLA – _Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est déclenché derrière moi, mais de toute évidence, mieux vaut l'accepter que de rester encore ici. Je ne passerais pas une seule seconde de plus de mon éternelle mortalité à me battre contre des mercenaires de l'ombre dans cet infra-monde de folie. Toi qui m'a éveillé de nouveau à la vie, viens avec moi, mourrons, vivons, cessons d'exister ou créons ensemble ce qui n'a jamais été n'est pas encore. Fuyons. Affrontons_.

DAWN – Allons-y.

La jeune morte lui saisit la main, et fut soulevée de terre et projetée en l'air par la puissance de sa nouvelle alliée. Ensemble, tombées l'une contre l'autre, elles sombrèrent petit à petit, très vite en fait, dans les nuages cotonneux du blanc chaos.

Le Chaos Blanc - IL EST TEMPS. APOCALYPSE.

ʡ

Dans les couloirs du temps, de l'espace et du vent, elle avance, elle avance doucement, ses longs cheveux blancs confondus, se bouclant devant elle en spirales s'engouffrant la valse des amants perdus, fantômes du passé d'elle jamais connu, son livre entre les bras. Un éclair blanc traverse son esprit, une perle de sang est née, lèvre mordue de peur et, surtout, ô surtout, d'envie.

[(Après le souffle de vie², la résurrection de Dawn ; Estrella ne demeure plus entité physique, dans la timidité d'existence la voilà dans son être)].

 _ **Le chant inégalable de l'âme - X - Disparition du blanc chaos**_

Dawn ! Dawn ! Estrella saute, pointe des pieds jointes,

dans la foudre cotonneuse des blancs cerisiers en fleur.

Déjà, la chevelure qui tel un feu s'éteint, s'éloigne de ce rêve éveillé, délaissant la vie pour le néant.

Refus total.

La folie rivière s'amenuise déjà, que pourtant Estrella ne se résout pas, et plonge à la rescousse de son alliée.

 _"Never. You're my salvation"_.

Dieu sans âge, être impie, te voilà à l'ouvrage, de ce que tu as tant haï.

La flamme danse, de loin en large de ce champ blanc sans fin apparente, telle la courbe infinie d'une effroyable symétrie.

Une ombre blanche se perd dans l'océan, troublé par tant d'êtres-rien, immobiles, qui prennent son visage et le copient en d'informes et sempiternelles répliques, qui dansent dans l'espace devenu vide blanc, le temps devenu peinture enlaidie, amoindrie s'amenuisant dans la barba-papa gelée

de ce qu'il restait du tout.

Petit à petit, les alias la noient, la noient dans l'air impénétrable de leur gangue de ténèbres claires.

x. _Memories_ x

La cérémonie d'intégration commence.

Lentement, on amène la prétendante sous son drap de soie dentelé, l'incomparable et impassible jury des célestes blanc, or et pourpre, gardant comme à l'accoutumée la toute première vision comme seule impression révélatrice de vérité.

La jeune élue a déjà beaucoup souffert de la question, encore lui reste à affronter le regard de ses ainsi pairs, après avoir supporté le contact de l'or encore brûlant, mouvant, enserrant sa peau et son corps en les plus intimes endroits comme les chaînes la liant au bûcher.

Il lui semblerait que cela eut duré des siècles. Il lui semblerait ne jamais avoir jamais vu la lumière. Jamais.

Deux jeunots éternels retirent alors, sur l'absence d'ombre du tapis pourpre et sous les yeux de tout les célestes, le drap de soie dentelé et le jettent aux pieds de la perfection pécheresse, la beauté incarnée sous la souffrance qui vient de leur apparaître, à eux comme à la masse des éminences.

Pour peu qu'ils ne respiraient déjà, le souffle de tous en est coupé de chaque part de l'hémicycle.

La perfection aux cheveux blancs, plus blancs que la fraîcheur immaculée de son corps, immaculé, ouvre des yeux tout aussi lividement purs.

Le bâillon d'or, quand l'émerveillement béat collectif est passé, lui est retiré.

Aveuglée par tant de lumière, et sous la douleur des ses liens cuisants, un seul gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres, cri délicieux faisant gémir toute l'assemblée inanimée.

Le pourpre et l'or se lèvent, et un long doigt orné de pierreries ordonne, ce qu'à l'unisson toute l'assemblée a choisi.

 _Upgrade accepted_.

Un à un, délicatement mais dans la souffrance, les liens d'or brûlant se délient, s'étendent vers les cieux voisins en chantant l'ode de leur captive. L'intimité dévoilée se mêle des brûlures rougeoyantes, véritable offense à la blancheur candide incarnée par la prisonnière libérée.

Soudain, elle se révèle.

Les cieux voisins se fendent d'une lumière inégalable claire, et violente de douceur, le changement s'opère soudain. Les liens d'or fondent entre eux, créent un voile de songe autour de l'élue, formant un œuf léger mais dense autour de son corps replié en lévitation.

Traversé de rayons dorés, l'œuf implose alors, forçant l'assemblée à se protéger de ses attributs.

Les derniers soupçons d'or fondus se solidifient à même le sol, et la créature nouvelle est présentée aux yeux du monde en émoi.

R

i

e

n

a

c

h

a

n

g

é

,

sinon la merveilleuse symétrie de paire d'ailes blanches, de lumière pure, apparue dans son dos.

…

\- Parle.

…

\- Quel est ton nom, dorénavant ?

…

JE SUIS ESTRELLA.

…

…

\- Quel est ton symbole ?

L'élue fronce alors le haut de son visage en un rictus incompris de son auditoire, et lui répond de la haine la plus pure, et la plus profonde de son être.

\- Je suis Estrella, et je n'ai que faire de vos symboles, de vos vanités et de vos rangs, même du mien. Aujourd'hui renée d'entre ici-bas, je vous renie jusqu'au plus vrai de ce que JE SUIS !

Les ailes de lumière s'élèvent un instant, scintillent dans la lumière faible de la légion encore soufflé par la répartie de la nouvelle Venue.

Elle commet alors l'irréparable.

Un cri de souffrance jaillit du fond de son être, quand elle arrache par le plus ancré de sa nouvelle ossature la première aile de lumière lisse et duveteuse, point par point, nerf par nerf. Le cri agonique

qu'elle pousse fait vibrer, s'onduler la réalité autour d'elle, tant la douleur empreinte d'innocence est dense et sincère.

Le sang, rouge et brillant, coule à flots du côté gauche de son dos blanc, descend le long de son bas avant de venir souiller, par long filets, le drap de soie dentelé ainsi jeté et l'or solidifié par la récente éclosion.

Estrella tombe à genoux dans son propre sang, sa chair à nue et ses larmes fraîches se perdant dans l'élégie horrifiée que ses cris transformaient en requiem.

Lancée au hasard, avant même de retomber au sol, les monceaux de l'aile brisée noircissent, se consument et disparaissent en une fumée éphémère.

Les cris de l'assemblée se joignent à Elle, la souffrance empathique devenue contagion les gagnant. Dans ses sanglots, entrecoupés de cris rauques, elle affronte une dernière fois l'auditoire, à l'apothéose de sa douleur.

\- Ce n'est pas fini... Vous en avez assez... SOUUUFFFRRREEEEZ !

De sa main gauche, encore imprégnée de son sang, elle commence alors à arracher sous des cris de plus en plus prononcés, aigus et terrifiés, son aile droite en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'à la chair, tant la douleur demeure et s'accroît, insupportable. Immesurable.

Fissure.

Pause.

L'enfer s'arrête, quelques instants. La blancheur de la lumière implose sous son regard blanc, sanguinolent, rougeoyant. Rougeoyant comme la petite flamme, qui dissipe son souvenir dans le blanc champ de coton, laissant une légère traînée brune aussi loin qu'elle avance.

Soudain, elle se réveille.

La flamme, rouge vive, s'éteint devant ses yeux, rayon par rayon, définitivement cette fois, dans leur chaos blanc, vide sempiternel, qui lui aussi se meure, se referme sur la petite flamme en extinction qui va chuter, emporter le monde avec elle.

Estrella ne pleure plus. Elle est sûre.

Saute sur la petite flamme. Souffle sa propre vie en insufflant la sienne dans la bouche de l'être élu.

x. _Memories_. X

Résurrection de Dawn.

La chute.

La spirale rouge vive perce la barrière des cieux, semble vouloir envahir, enflammer la Terre comme au déclin de l'ère jurassique, où d'un apocalypse sans âge. La spirale grossit, enflamme l'atmosphère, recouvre le monde d'un voile vif, éveillant jusqu'aux confins des terres la moindre parcelle d'ombre en cette étrange lumière.

Dawn chute, son corps envahi, telle la tête d'une comète, absorbant l'espace autour d'elle comme un insatiable dévoreur de mondes. Alors que la chute se fait déjà pressentir, la terre en dessous d'elle déjà soufflée par les ondes de son pouvoir, une petite, toute petite luciole blanche, plus blanche que la plus pure des lumières de ce monde, danse autour d'elle et en dessous de son corps, avant de la percuter entre les omoplates et de s'y fondre, comme mourante au sein de tout les âges.

Le temps s'arrête. Les cheveux rougeoyants de Dawn s'illuminent, et son corps nu retrouve quelques instants la pesanteur d'un monde sans gravité qu'elle aurait, peut-être, aimé connaître plus longtemps. Puis le monde perd sa couleur rouge vive. Retrouve le noir et le gris d'une nuit sans lune, laissant sur le sol meurtri le plus beau des cadeaux fait à cette ère.

Dawn.

Le sacrifice d'Estrella.

Et quelque part, bien plus loin mais en des lieux pas si dépourvues de notes bleutées, un soupçon d'envie sautant de pierre en pierre sur un lac gelé, aux nénuphars vert laiteux côtoyant les fleurs de lotus.

Le fond d'une rue sombre de New-York, en un monde qui n'est plus.

Un journal froissé, mâchonnée, imbibée d'urine et à l'encre à moitié effacée par les flaques environnantes, compte, à peu près en ces mots, le premier plus grand orgasme international de tout les temps que la Terre ait connu " Pas une première, à Manhattan, témoigne une habitante ".

En tout les cas, la Grande Rouge restera dans la mémoire du temps.

 _A long long time ago, the universe was made all around a little planet, called Earth._

 _It was before. Before the Rebooting of the Universe._


End file.
